


One Night

by capturedereannie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: EreAnnie, F/M, aot otp, snk otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capturedereannie/pseuds/capturedereannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Eren's room, he is with Annie. A very short story of sweetness of their kisses in the middle of the night. One-shot! ErenXAnnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> a very short fic of EreAnnie.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own SnK, characters are originally made by our precious Isayama Sensei
> 
> This story is inspired by this picture, http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=38231068
> 
> Eren X Annie fic, enjoy!

Full bright and round moon set in the middle of the night giving steady light through the dark, together with the chirping of the birds and crickets, made the whole night beautiful and perfect. But it was more than perfect for Annie and Eren. The two were together in Eren's room, same bed with the same pillow and same blanket, resting after the stressful work in the Survey Corps and Military Police. They were both lying in bed, Eren was facing to Annie, while she was looking up in the ceiling.

"Ne, Annie," Eren called with a soft, gentle and silent voice. She shifted her head and sought his face. "I'm glad you're with me. Thank you for staying." He smiled, not even blinking his eyes that locked on her.

Nocturnal sounds made by insects and animals dominated the silence that covered the room. They were both quiet, treasuring this moment. Eren held her hands, feeling the warmth and the softness of every portion of her skin.

"Eren," she whispered.

"Hm?"

"It is the first time I felt this feeling. It's like, my chest's burning." Annie stated causing Eren to smirk.

"It's natural." He proclaimed. "I always feel that every time we are together. Even now, It's burning, freaking hot." He chucked. "Come on, touch it." He pointed out his chest where his heart can be found.

Annie shifted her body to face him and moved her right hand to touch his chest. It was hot and soft and seemed fragile at the same time. She placed her hand above his chest, feeling every thump of his heart.

No words followed by her action, she extended her hands and felt the smooth and glowing cheeks of him. Her face was just an inch from him, eyes not letting go from each other's gaze. Just a second passed, her nose was about to touch his and their foreheads began to clash. Before they took their breaths, lips began to collide, eyelids started to fall, seizing every moment, every second of this night.

The first soft, mild and gentle kisses became deeper and profound while bare skin of their shoulders began to adjoin. His arms extended to wrap her in his broad shoulders as her hands moved around his waist as their own desires bloomed.

They continued kissing each other, not even letting each other escape. Temperature began to rise as their bodies getting hotter and hotter but they still kept on going. But this kiss didn't follow by an extraordinary happening. They just treasured the moment and feeling each other's affection.

As the dawn appeared, still both of them sleeping. Her head was resting in his chest, swaying as he was breathing up, down, up and down while his hand around her waist for keeping her close to his body.

There was a knock at the door, twice but it was futile for both of them didn't even wake up.

"Eren, wake up. I'll open the door." Corporal Levi said as he entered his room. His small, sharp eyes widened and surprised of what he saw. He just ignored it, walked out and just closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! Yey!
> 
> Let me know what do you guys think of this story!
> 
> ("After that night" is the sequel of this story!)  
> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9678191/1/After-that-night


End file.
